Character List
This list of characters is organized by the arc in which a character first appeared. List of characters Major characters Haunted Cartridge Arc * Jadusable: the main protagonist of the Haunted Cartridge Arc and a college sophomore at the time of the Haunted Cartridge arc. He is the third known owner of the Majora cartridge. His findings were documented as text and videos, and were uploaded to 4chan and YouTube. He is currently missing. * BEN: an entity formerly contained within the Majora cartridge. It is a malevolent spirit and the remaining consciousness of a child who died eight years prior. It proved capable of manipulating electronic devices after having been transferred to Jadusable's computer. BEN is now currently dormant in the Internet. * Old Man: an old gentleman, the second known owner of the cartridge before he passed it to Jadusable at a garage sale. Immediately afterward, he moved away and was unable to be tracked due to having no known relatives. He is currently missing. * [[Tyler|'Tyler']]: Jadusable's friend. He accompanied Jadusable to the Old Man's house after the first time he played the game. He is only mentioned by name in TheTruth.rtf. He is currently missing. * [[The Father|'The Father']]: a mysterious cult leader referenced frequently by the Moon Children in the following arc. He is represented in the Majora cartridge by the Happy Mask Salesman. Little is known about him. Moon Children Arc * Ifrit: Matt Hubris, a member of the Moon Children, moderator of youshouldnthavedonethat.net, and a protagonist of the Moon Children Arc. His identity was kept secret to the Moon Children, listed as Rodney R. on youshouldnthavedonethat.net, but his real name was revealed to the players when they began emailing him. He is currently missing. * Nekko: Christopher, a young member of the Moon Children, and moderator of the site. On the second day of the First Cycle, he was subjected to the ascension ritual, killing him. His consciousness was trapped in Wayward Horizon. * Duskworld23: Spencer L., a member of the Moon Children and moderator of the site. Little is known about him. His consciousness was eventually trapped in Wayward Horizon, confirming his fate as dead, which most likely occurred during the process of ascension. * DROWNED: a mysterious member of the Moon Children and sole administrator of the site. Nothing is known about him, as he appeared only once during the First Cycle. * Kelbris: a long-deceased former member and prophet of the Moon Children who had managed to find life again. At the end of the First Cycle, he forces Ifrit into hiding, and at the end of the Second Cycle, kills Rosa. It is assumed that he is the entity that also sought Alex. * Alex: a former member of the Moon Children and main protagonist of the Moon Children Arc, introduced at the end of the First Cycle. He was foreshadowed during the Haunted Cartridge Arc and mentioned several times prior to his first video, in which he resets time and begins the Second Cycle. After being killed by Kelbris and revived by MFGreth, he disappeared and has not been seen since. * Insidiae: Kevin F., a mysterious member of the Moon Children and moderator of the site. Not much is known about him, and his status is unknown. * [[Rosa|'Rosa']]: Ifrit's sister, though it is unknown if she shares his last name. She was foreshadowed during the Haunted Cartridge Arc, and appeared in Ifrit's place during the Second Cycle. She was found by Kelbris and is presumed dead. * Ben: a young, long-deceased former member of the Moon Children, killed on April 23, 2002 via drowning. His consciousness was sealed inside the Majora cartridge as, which manifested as BEN and eventually found its way into Jadusable's hands. * Mr. D: a mysterious member of the Moon Children, mentioned only once and never seen. Nothing is known about him, but it may be a nickname for either DROWNED or The Father. * Ryukaki: Kayd Hendricks, a secondary protagonist called to action by mhftt.txt. As odd events started happening around him, he realized that he was being hunted down. He is currently missing. Hubris Arc * Guide: the original administrator of Within Hubris, and literal guide to the site. Nothing is known about him, though his avatar is the same as Insidiae's. * ???: a name used to censor the identities of two people in Wayward Horizon. Whether it is a person or not is unknown. Minor characters * Neighbor: the neighbor of the Old Man. He tells Jadusable about the night Ben's "accident" happened, but refuses to say more when he's asked. * Rem: a minor member of the Moon Children, mentioned by Duskworld23 in his first news post. * David: a minor member of the Moon Children, mentioned on the About page and appearing in the guestbook. He briefly talks about the site being up and Alex's disappearance. * Dark_Rider404: a minor member of the Moon Children appearing in the guestbook. He briefly talks about Alex's disappearance and offers to help Paradoxicle commit a school shooting. * sidicus9: a minor member of the Moon Children appearing in the guestbook. They asks if Mr. D or Luna have spoken to anyone lately. * Paradoxicle: a minor member of the Moon Children appearing in the guestbook. He talks about his desire to shoot up his school until he's killed. * 13fliptime: a minor member of the Moon Children appearing in the guestbook. They tell Paradoxicle and Dark_Rider404 to go through with the shooting. * CB: a minor member of the Moon Children appearing in the guestbook. They talk about almost losing their mask. * BoogeymanHere: a minor member of the Moon Children appearing in the guestbook. They talk about feeling a spiritual surge and thinking that their ascension is coming up soon. * Sable: a minor member of the Moon Children appearing in the guestbook. They tell Ifrit that something is wrong with the Contact page. * Ryan: a minor member of the Moon Children, mentioned on the About page. * Jeff: a minor member of the Moon Children, mentioned on the About page. * Danielle: a minor member of the Moon Children, mentioned on the About page. * Quia: Ryukaki's girlfriend, with whom players communicated briefly via IRC. * Thomas: Ryukaki's friend, with whom he speaks during theconnection.wmv. ﻿ Category:Characters